


Some Quality Time

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Four days after a hate attack on Reed, Mayweather and Reed finally get some time alone together before finding some time for their friends and fellow bridge officers. (01/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is set roughly after 1.11 "Cold Front." And don't ask me why I don't call Trip by his last name like I do for everyone else. I'm just weird. ;) Also, although I had full intention of making a more action packed plot, Travis and Malcolm demanded some quiet time together and so we got a lot of fluff and kisses, and a lot of humor.  


* * *

Mayweather smiled softly at Reed sitting up on the biobed. He looked much better. It had been a long four days but Reed was finally moving about easily. Not too surprisingly, it takes a while to get over a knife slash that cuts diagonally across your chest down to nearly your hip. Reed had been quite nonchalant about the whole ordeal however. Simply having Mayweather around was enough to drive him to get well quickly. The little time they had alone in Sickbay was short and Reed was looking forward to spending time alone with Mayweather for an extended amount of time. Just sleeping curled up with the man in his quarters sounded wonderful enough, not to mention what he thought they might do before curling up.

Phlox finished his scans of Reed. "Well Lieutenant, I believe you are well enough to return to your quarters. However, keep your activities unstressful for the next couple of days. I'll let the Captain know you can return to your duties for half the day for the remained of this week."

Reed nodded, although flashing a grin over at Mayweather. Unstressful activities huh? He wasn't sure if he could keep his hands off Mayweather any longer.

Phlox chuckled softly and stepped back as Reed slipped off the biobed onto his feet. "Unless you wish to be back here, I suggest you take my advice, Mr. Reed."

Reed chuckled. "Yes Doctor. I'll try my best."

Phlox nodded and watched the two walk out of Sickbay together.

Mayweather put his arm around Reed's shoulders with a wide smile on his face. "Not that Phlox's company wasn't nice, but I'm sure looking forward to be spending less time in Sickbay."

"Same here." Reed leaned back against Mayweather as they walked down the hall. After nearly being gutted for kissing in public, Reed had forgotten about being afraid to show his feelings with other people around. He couldn't care how the crew felt about his leaning against Mayweather. However Mayweather had grown more conscious of how Reed could be hurt at any moment just for showing off their feelings. The younger man still blamed himself for the attack. Mayweather pulled his arm down from around Reed's shoulders as he saw people walking towards them. He didn't want anything to happen to Reed again.

"I'm starved. Do you think the chef would whip something up for us? It's too late for lunch and too early for dinner break yet," Reed asked, not noticing why Mayweather had moved his hand off his shoulders.

"For you I'm sure he'd make an exception." Mayweather flashed a smiled.

"Do you think we could get it to go?" Reed's eyes flash with their own desires.

Mayweather seemed to melt at the look. "I think so..."

They stepped into the nearly empty mess hall. The only one there was Trip, who was seated eating a piece of pie. He looked up and gave them a smile. "Hey you two. How are you feeling Malcolm?"

"Glad to finally get out of Sickbay."

"Get a little tired of our good Doctor?"

"Just a little tired of the same rounded walls around me." He smiled. "Day off?"

Trip nodded. "Finally. We've come to orbit around the outpost to hand Ryan into custody, so I'm not really needed in Engineering at the moment."

"Is Ryan off the ship yet?" Mayweather asked. He had no kind words for the officer who had attacked Reed.

Trip nodded. "Captain took him down a couple hours ago. The crew is getting shoreleave at the outpost if you feel up to it. I hear it's a pretty beautiful planet."

"Why aren't you down there already?" Mayweather asked.

"Oh, Hoshi and I are meeting up with the Captain this evening. Just gotta wait for the girl to get done with her shift." He grinned. "I couldn't convince T'Pol to join us. She apparently has no interest in 'site seeing'. You guys feel like coming?"

Mayweather looked to Reed. Reed thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Sure. I'm up to it, as long as we don't do too much walking, and I don't eat too much." He grinned.

Trip chuckled. "We'll be sure to watch your food intake. See you guys at 1700 at the Launch Bay?"

"See you then." Reed and Mayweather turned back to the galley. It didn't take more than two words to talk the chef into making them something to go. They had become minor celebrities on the ship for surviving the unjust attack.

They had three hours to spend together by the time they reached Reed's quarters with their food. 'Should be enough time to ourselves...,' Reed thought with a grin.

As soon as the doors behind them closed, Reed turned around and kissed the other man passionately. Mayweather nearly dropped the food as he was blown over by the kiss. He reached over and set the food down on the desk as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Malcolm the moment his hands were free. The kiss seemed to go on and on, both men swimming in the force of it. Finally they broke it, both taking deep breaths.

"I guess it's been a while, hasn't it?" Malcolm asked with a grin.

"Four days...Seems like four months..." Travis ran his hands up and down Malcolm's back gently as he spoke.

The other man sighed deeply, brushing kisses along Travis' neck. "I don't know how much I'll be able to do..."

"If nothing else, I want to hear you moan again, Malcolm." He ran his hands down along his back end.

Malcolm moaned softly just at the suggestion the touch implied.

"Oh, well, that's all I needed." Travis smirked and stepped back from Malcolm, turning to take the food over to the coffee table.

"You damn tease." He followed him over and took the food from him, setting it on the coffee table and turning Travis towards him. His eyes burned with want as he stared into the other man's eyes. "I want you, Travis. Now. I don't want to wait another bloody minute."

Travis sighed deeply at just the look in Malcolm's eyes. He'd nearly forgotten that intense gaze. "Well if you're going to start demanding sex..." His tease didn't hold any sway however as he leaned in and kissed Malcolm, running his tongue along the other man's lips through the kiss.

Malcolm pressed himself against Travis, opening his own mouth to run his tongue over his. They fumbled for the bed as they started taking each other's clothing off. Malcolm completely forgot about locking the door for once.

Tumbling onto the bed together, Malcolm succeeded in pulling Travis' shirt off and tossed it to the side before running his hands along the man's smooth dark skin. Travis nearly forgot about Malcolm's injury until he looked down after taking the man's shirt off. He let out a long breath as he looked at the still pink scar running across Malcolm's chest. He looked down at Malcolm, hovering over him. "Are you sure you're...ready for this?"

"Hell yes," Malcolm smirked, then said more seriously, "I think I'll be fine as long as you stay on top." He ran his fingers along Travis' chest, eyes sparkling with desire.

Travis moaned softly. He didn't know which way he preferred to do things yet, and wondered if he'd ever like one over the other, but the idea of burying himself inside Malcolm pushed the last of his concerns away. "You better mean that." He caressed a hand gently along the scar.

Malcolm shivered at the caress along the sensitive skin. "Oh I do." He leaned up and kissed Travis as he reached to undo his pants.

With Malcolm's help, Travis wiggled his way out of the last of his clothes and took off Malcolm's. They soon realized this was going to be a race to see if they could control themselves enough to do anything more than foreplay. They were both so ready.

Travis found the lubricant as Malcolm searched for a comfortable position. He finally settled on his left side, deciding it was best to have the end of his scar not rub against the bed sheets as it would if he were on his right side. His stomach as just to sensitive to do anything on.

The other man returned and laid down beside him. "This kind of reminds me of our first night..."

Malcolm smiled to himself, twisting back to kiss Travis. They held the kiss for a moment, then Travis spread the lubricant over his fingers. He circled a finger teasingly around the opening, then surprised Malcolm as he reached his other hand around to stroke his erection, remembering the trick of greasing up his other hand as well.

"Good God..." Malcolm moaned, closing his eyes. "You learn too quick..."

"I never do anything slow..." He traced kisses along Malcolm's shoulders as he stroked with both hands.

Malcolm forgot he needed to tell Travis when to add another finger as he lost himself in the fantastic feeling. Travis took the initiative and added another when he thought he could. The other man moaned deeply. "Oh, Travis..."

He worked Malcolm until he could slip a third and then fourth finger into him. The man was panting hard already and Travis wondered if he'd make it through it all. "Ready Malcolm?" Travis whispered huskily into his ear.

"Oh yes...just...stop your stroking...for now..."

Travis took his hand away from Malcolm's erection and spread the lubricant over his own before pressing his penis up against the stretched opening. Malcolm lifted his right leg up back onto Travis' thigh, giving him more room to work with. Pressing the tip inside, Travis suddenly remember his own need. "God...so tight..."

"So good...," Malcolm moaned, closing his eyes again.

Travis set his jaw, trying desperately to take his time. He was half buried by the time both of them were nearly frantic. "Malcolm...Malcolm, I don't know...if I can do this..." He was covered in sweat and panting hard.

"Keep..." He took a deep breath. "...going..."

Travis whimpered as he went back to slowly working himself inside Malcolm. It was horribly slow. How he wished he could just slam his way in...Malcolm grabbed the nearby pillow and clutched it to his chest as he dug his fingers into it for some control.

By the time Travis was finally completely inside him, they were both beyond need. They wanted to cum that instant. Panting roughly, Travis finally let go. He reached around and stroked his hand along Malcolm's rigid erection while he pulled back his hips as far as he remembered he could go and then slammed himself into Malcolm. He only slammed in again once more before Malcolm fell into his climax. His sperm sprayed off against the bedspread as he screamed out Travis' name. His whole body seemed to tighten around Travis and Travis' own body shook with the release he so desperately wanted, his cry joining Malcolm's. He pumped rapidly against the tight muscles as he shuddered.

The men slumped back as one as they attempted to catch their breaths. Travis let go of Malcolm's spent penis and his arm came possessively around Malcolm's chest. Other than that, the two didn't move as they tried to pull themselves back together.

It was some time later before they finally moved. Travis slowly pulled himself out of Malcolm with a sigh before the other man rolled over to curl up face to face with him. They stared into each other's eyes and Travis felt overwhelmed with feelings for him. He tried to get his lips to move, to say what he wanted to, but he'd never admitted what he felt to anyone before. How he loved the beautiful man in front of him but he couldn't say it. Did Malcolm feel the same way? Would he claim he was moving too fast again? He looked into his eyes, managing to whisper, "You have the most beautiful blue eyes..."

The other man sighed softly. His thoughts had mirrored Travis' but he too couldn't quite get his lips to form the words. The tender moment lingered on but neither man was able to break the silence again.

Malcolm's hunger reminded him of the food sitting just a few feet away on the coffee table. A grin spread over his lips. "Mind if I have a snack?"

"Oh, yeah, the food." Travis suddenly remembered the meal and unwrapped Malcolm from his arms. "Go ahead."

"Oh I'm not going to eat alone." Malcolm's grin turned into a sly smirk as he stood up and searched through the packed food.

Travis sat up. "I'm not that hungry-"

"Neither am I," Malcolm interrupted, pulling a jar out. He looked back at the slightly confused younger man. "I think it's about time I drove you crazy. On your back Ensign."

Travis felt his heart jump as he saw the commanding look in Malcolm's eyes. "Finally going to start wearing the pants in this relationship, sir?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll take no lip from you. Do as you're told." The commanding look was broken by an answering grin. He couldn't play the part completely. He loved the man too much to get too forceful.

"Aye sir." Travis smiled and laid back onto the bed.

"Close those eyes." His voice had a slightly tender quality to it even as he tried to play dominant. Travis kept himself from making another sly comment and closed his eyes.

After a moment, he felt his hands lifted up above his head and a soft fabric tied loosely around them. Travis opened his eyes a crack to see it was silk.

"No peeking," Malcolm chided, then as Travis shut his eyes again, he added, "If you ever really want to, it shouldn't be that hard to get out of."

Travis nodded, feeling his anticipation growing, along with the return of his erection.

Malcolm grinned softly down at the beautifully dark man in front of him. He debated about blindfolding him as well but decided against it. He wanted to see the desire in those eyes once he started. This would drive him crazy enough for now. "I may be a little out of it but I can see you're at peak performance," he purred out, hovering dominantly over him as he ran a finger slowly along the firming penis.

Travis moaned softly, leaning his head back slightly. "Yes sir..."

"Now keep those eyes closed, Ensign," Malcolm commanded into his ear. "It's a wonder you didn't question why I asked for so much honey..."

The younger man sucked in his breath as he felt the thick, sticky liquid being poured onto his chest and down to his stomach. He managed to keep his eyes closed as Malcolm spread the honey out with his fingers. A delicious moan came from his lips as the hand stroked the honey once along his erection.

"That's for last..." Malcolm was enjoying this immensely already. His lips ached to start. He moved his sticky fingers up to Travis' mouth, tracing his lips with a finger. Before Malcolm had the chance to ask for a little help cleaning himself up, Travis took the initiative. Malcolm moaned softly as Travis parted his lips and sucked the finger gently into his mouth, tongue swirling around to lick the honey off. "Upstart young Ensign...," Malcolm mutter, slowly slipping his finger out of Travis' mouth.

"Just aiming to please..." he answered with a soft smile.

"We'll see if you keep that sly mouth once I'm done with you." Malcolm leaned down and slowly licked the honey from around Travis' right nipple. The other man moaned deeply, shivering slightly at the different touch. It was a wonderfully erotic feeling. Malcolm was methodic with his licking. He made sure to get all of the sugary substance off his skin but spent no more time in one area than any other. He went from one nipple and circled his way out and over to the other. Then he worked his way slowly down his stomach to his navel.

Travis was beside himself by the time Malcolm flicked his tongue into his navel. His erection had gone unattended to for far too long and he couldn't remember the last time he had wanted something so badly. His eyes stayed locked shut in order to keep himself under some kind of control. He managed to moaned out, "God Malcolm...faster..." His hips lifted off the bed slightly as if to illustrate his point.

"Quiet Ensign. Begging won't get you off any easier." Malcolm took his time licking away the honey from the rest of Travis' stomach and waist. He took extra time as he neared the end of his journey.

Travis disregarded Malcolm's comment, mumbling as he moaned, panting deeply, "Please...oh please...lower...faster..."

As Malcolm finished the last inch of skin that was not on Travis' wish list, he pulled his head up to look at the man. His whole body was straining and struggling for control. His head was back and sweat gleamed on his forehead. "Don't stop...don't stop..." he was mumbling. 'Well I suppose I should finish him off...' He lingered for a moment more, letting the moment drag out until he was sure Travis was about to go mad from not being touched. Then he quickly leaned down and took Travis' erection into his mouth in one smooth motion, one hand moving to cup his sacks while the other went to his hips to steady the reaction he knew he'd get.

"Oh yes!" Travis' eyes flew open as his hips jerked up. His breathing jumped into a labored panting and he couldn't stop his hips from pumping up and down in response to the attention he so desperately had wanted.

Malcolm held his hips down enough to keep himself steady as he sucked deeply and licked the last of the honey off of Travis. The utterly needy look in Travis' eyes blew Malcolm away and he decided to put him out of his wonderful misery. Pulling his head back quickly, he took Travis back into his mouth while rolling his sacks in his hand. Travis lost himself as he cried out Malcolm's name. His whole body shuddered with the release and Malcolm drank down everything he had to offer, dragging the climax out with licks and tugs. Travis whimpered, shivering as the last wave of pleasure ran through him.

As Travis slowly slumped back, Malcolm let him out of his mouth and licked him clean from base to sensitive tip. The other man whimpered softly again. Then Malcolm came up to look into his eyes. They locked eyes and both felt overwhelmed once again. Malcolm looked away first as he untied Travis' hands. "Good Ensign...I hope you enjoyed yourself."

His hands free, Travis reached up and cupped the back of Malcolm's head as he pulled him down for a deep kiss. They lingered over the kiss until Travis slowly ended it. He stared into Malcolm's blue eyes again, his lips moving as he tried to get out what he wanted to say. "Malcolm...I..." He felt his heartbeat quicken as he grew nervous. He searched the other man's eyes for a reflection of his feelings.

Malcolm stared down at Travis. His deep brown eyes looked worried and yet completely happy. He steadied his breathing as he thought he figured out what Travis was trying to say. 'He's always the one taking risks, Malcolm. Do something for once, damn it.' Somehow Malcolm had forgotten it was himself who had started this all, so he had little to fear of not taking chances. He locked eyes with the other man. "Travis...I know...I love you too...Good God, do I love you."

Travis let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His eyes shown with warmth at hearing Malcolm's words. "I love you Malcolm. I've never cared this much about anyone before..."

The other man felt a relief wash over him as he saw he hadn't guessed wrong. He leaned down to kiss him tenderly, then Malcolm laid down beside him. They wrapped each other in their arms and leaned their foreheads together, closing their eyes. Both needed a moment to take the feeling in.

Malcolm was the first to open his eyes. He took in the sight of Travis' beautiful, calm face. This man...However did he manage to get this man? Please let this last...

Travis opened his eyes to see Malcolm's thoughts clearly on his face. He too suddenly wished this would never go away, but then smiled softly. "Malcolm...don't worry...You're going to be stuck with me for quite a while..."

Malcolm grinned softly. "I suppose I can live with that, although don't you mean stuck to you?" He chuckled softly as he tried to pull back from the embrace and felt their skin sticking together slightly from the residue honey.

Travis chuckled softly himself, smiling. "I guess we need a shower." He glanced over at the clock. "And we should hurry if we're going to meet up with Trip."

Malcolm sighed at the idea of leaving the quarters. All he wanted to do was stay wrapped up with Travis, sticky or not. "Do you think Trip would mind if we declined to go...?"

Travis looked back at Malcolm. "You don't want to go any more?"

"I just..." He ran his fingers along Travis' cheek. "I like the scenery here just fine."

The younger man sighed softly. "The view is pretty good from here too...but it would do you good to be with friends and get out a little, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose..." Malcolm brushed his lips against Travis' before diving into a tender kiss. They dragged it out before Malcolm pulled his head back with another sigh. "They'd better be pretty damned entertaining."

Travis chuckled softly. "I'll see if we can get Trip to sing and dance for us."

"Perhaps he'll give it a go after a couple of drinks." Malcolm smirked and slowly got up with Travis.

* * *

"Finally decide to show?" Trip asked as he turned to see Reed and Mayweather heading into the shuttle pod. He grinned at seeing the glow in the two men's eyes. "Must've been a hell of a couple of hours together."

"I tell you, Trip, you've got to find yourself a man." Mayweather smirked as he remembered the first time he'd given the Commander such advice. He didn't get quite the surprised reaction as before.

"I'm looking. Good men are in short supply."

"You're telling me," Sato spoke up, smiling from her seat.

The men chuckled and Reed took a seat beside her as Mayweather went to the controls. Everyone was dressed in uniform despite the casual air. Both the Captain and Sato would be in uniform anyway, so the other men had decided to join the crowd. Trip sat on the bench opposite the other two. "So did you ask T'Pol for me again?"

"I did," Sato answered. "She still declined. She has plans tonight."

"Plans?" Mayweather asked as he finished up the pre-launch checklist at his station.

Sato shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me what."

"She should have come. Think we should bug her one last time?" Trip asked.

"I think someone wants her to come along a little too badly," Reed said with a grin. "What happened to finding a man?"

"Or someone who would give you the time of day?" Sato added.

"Hey, no way, I'm just being a good friend. She shouldn't stay in her quarters all the time. And besides, she'd give me the time of day, then give me a swift kick in the stomach." He smirked and then looked out past Mayweather as they took off away from the Enterprise and down towards the planet.

The three watched from behind Mayweather as they came down through the atmosphere and across the edge of a green forest before flying over the outlying lands of the outpost. They came down at the main shuttle station and the four were happy to climb out to see the time of day matched the standard time on the ship. It was early evening and the sun was just making it's way toward the horizon. Trip took a deep breath. "I sure miss fresh air."

"I hope this trip goes better than the last time I heard you say that," Mayweather commented with a grin.

Trip chuckled and walked with them toward the main street. There were a few people out and the group paired up to make it through the crowds. Reed glanced over Trip and Sato in front of him. The two would make a good couple, if the man could just get his mind off the Vulcan. Perhaps it was time to play matchmaker himself. He gave a glance over to Mayweather and leaned in to whisper, "What do you think of the couple?" He looked back to Trip and Sato.

Mayweather grinned and nodded. He was up to giving their friends a push toward each other. Besides, they owed Sato, even if he loved teasing Trip about finding a man.

The group came to the main Starfleet complex and stepped inside. They were lucky to see Archer and an Admiral talking just inside. Archer turned as he saw them come in. "Bring the whole Bridge with you too, Trip?"

"No sir, wouldn't fit in the shuttle pod."

Archer smiled. "Admiral Piller, meet my Chief Engineer, Communications Officer, Armory Officer, and Helmsman."

"Nice to meet you all. You've done a fine job so far." Piller nodded to each of them, then turned back to Archer. "I've got a few things left to do myself before turning in for the day. Don't worry about Ensign Ryan. He'll get to his court-martial."

Mayweather and Reed both stiffened at the man's name.

"Thank you Admiral," Archer replied.

"Good night." Piller nodded again to them and turned back down the hall.

Archer turned to the group. "You're looking better Malcolm."

"Feeling better." He gave Mayweather a smile, then looked back to Archer. "Hungry sir?"

"Starved. It's been a long day." They headed back out of the building and glanced down the street in both directions.

"Ryan didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Trip asked.

"Just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. This way look good?" Archer turned to their right and they headed down the street looking for a restaurant.

"At least we can forget about him now..." Sato said, mostly to herself.

The group came across a couple of places before deciding on local cuisine. It was a soft, cozy restaurant with an actual fireplace off to one end. They sat to the back next to a window which looked out at the forest they had flown over to get to the outpost. They sat around a rounded table. Archer sat next to Trip who had Sato to his right and then Mayweather and Reed. The last two men had made sure to sit Sato and Trip together, although Reed had a moment's thought of changing who they were pointing Trip at when the man took a seat next to the Captain. However, both Reed and Mayweather knew Archer was just beginning to get comfortable with the two men and their relationship. They doubted he would appreciate the matchmaking. Too bad...

"I never know what to order...," Sato said as she looked over the menu.

"Close your eyes and pick something," Mayweather offered with a grin.

"I'm not that adventurous."

"I might have to take up your suggestion though Travis," Archer said as he set the menu down in front of him. "It all looks good."

Trip chuckled softly, put a hand over his eyes, and pointed to Archer's menu. He moved his hand from over his eyes to read what he'd picked. "Looks like you'll be having the fresh fish fillet."

"Thanks a lot Trip." Archer chuckled himself, moving the man's hand off his menu. "But keep your hands to yourself."

Reed grinned, rethinking his change of heart. Perhaps they wouldn't be so appalled by the idea...Well he could always push Trip at both officers and see what happens. "I'm sure Hoshi could use some help deciding too Trip."

Sato chuckled as Trip went through it all again and leaned over to see what he picked on her menu. "Oh man, maybe I should choose again." He smirked. "But you like eel, right?"

"Eel??" She looked down at her menu.

He chuckled. "Just kidding. Soup and salad."

She gave his arm a smack.

Trip chuckled and scooted his chair closer to Archer. "No need to get violent, Ensign."

Sato rolled her eyes at the men around her. "Why do I suddenly wish T'Pol came..."

The four men chuckled and the food was quick to arrive once they ordered.

Trip looked up from his steak. "So are you fit for duty now, Malcolm?"

Reed nodded. "Doctor's orders are to take half my shift for the remainder of the week."

"I think Phlox is just babying him." Mayweather grinned. "He seems well enough in my book."

"I don't think your examination was as thorough as the Doctor's," Reed replied with a smirk.

"What are you saying? You're not cheating on me already, are you?"

Trip and Sato chuckled at the two of them. Trip enjoyed seeing the ease of conversation between them and spoke up, "Now, now, Phlox is a charming man. You can't blame Malcolm."

This got a chuckle from Archer finally, who had managed not to laugh yet. Reed grinned as he tried to look chagrined. "He is rather exotic..."

"I knew it!" Mayweather chuckled even while he tried to act indignant. "Phlox's charm is no excuse." He scooted towards Sato and flung his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "How could he do this to me? And tell me in public like this?"

Sato was laughing so hard she was barely able to play her part of consoling friend. She patted his back while she managed to say, "He's a horrible man, I know. But he's so good looking Travis...Can you blame Phlox?"

Archer put a hand in front of his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter. Trip gave the Captain a smirk, then looked to the 'distraught' Mayweather. "Actually Travis, if you're going to break up with Malcolm, mind if I step in? I've been told he's great in bed."

Sato burst out in another round of laughter while Reed blushed slightly at the comment. Mayweather was having a hard time controlling his own laughter and tried to make his chuckles look like sobs. Getting a slight handle on himself, he pulled back from Sato and shot Trip a look. "He'll just break your heart too."

"Oh I'm just looking for a one nighter, don't worry." Trip shot Reed a sly grin.

"And whatever makes you think I'm going to give Phlox up for you, pretty boy?" Reed asked with his own grin.

"Pretty boy? I'll have you know I was the 2140 Mr. Arkansas. You don't know what you're missing."

Archer laughed as he shook his head at them.

Mayweather controlled his chuckles and looked to Reed. "Aren't you even going to fight to get me back?"

"But Phlox does this thing with his-"

"Oh God," Mayweather exclaimed before burying his face in Sato's hair again.

The table burst into laughter once more.

"Okay, sure, I'll fight for you Travis. I suppose Phlox's trick is only surprising once or twice..." Reed leaned over and tried to pull him away from Sato.

Mayweather struggled but finally gave up and let Reed pull him back towards him. He was nearly unable to keep from laughing just at the sight of Reed. "I can't believe you. I'll never be able to trust you again!"

"Oh shut up." Reed smirked and then kissed him deeply. The two nearly broke it off to chuckle but got lost in the familiar feeling of it. The teasing mood disappeared and they finally ended the tender kiss with soft looks in their eyes.

Trip and Sato were all grins while Archer tried to deal with the sight of two men in a loving kiss. He hadn't been quite prepared for it.

"I think they've worked it out..." Sato said with a look to Trip.

"I think so too...damn it..."

Sato chuckled softly as Reed and Mayweather seemed to remember they were in public. They both blushed slightly as they looked back at their crew mates. Reed cleared his throat before looking down at his dinner. "So..."

Mayweather flashed Reed an adoring smile, then saw Archer's uncomfortable look. He snapped back to reality and looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was staring their way, suddenly remembering how public their dinner was.

Trip found the whole thing quite entertaining, grinning. "I'm so glad you two came." He saw Archer's look and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Loosen up Jon. At least Malcolm didn't throw Travis onto the table and rip his shirt off."

Sato stifled a chuckle at the thought. Archer wasn't quite as amused and shrugged. "I'm still...working on getting as comfortable about all this as you are."

Trip smirked. "I could help you out...I've been told to find myself a man..." He gave the Captain a sly look.

Sato laughed but quickly shut her mouth as she saw the shocked but unamused look in Archer's eyes. Reed and Mayweather gave a chuckle but attempted to stop when Sato did. Archer stared for a long moment at Trip, who kept his smirk, but then the Captain suddenly grinned. "I'm out of your league Trip."

"Damn it, I'll never find a man..." Trip muttered with a chuckle. The rest of the table relaxed into a chuckle themselves.

"I might point out there's a nice girl sitting next to you, Trip," Archer said as he motioned to Sato.

"No, no, I've been told to find myself a man." Trip grinned at Mayweather but flashed a look over at Sato.

"Well Hoshi hangs out with us so much she nearly is..." Mayweather laughed at the look Sato shot him.

"I am not a man. You boys are just too entertaining. I don't need any other friends."

"At least we know we're not boring company." Trip smiled.

"Every ship needs a good comedy act." Archer chuckled softly.

"Yes, why don't you get up and do a little song and dance for us now Trip," Reed suggested.

"Oh I think the entertainment for this evening is over. I can't go on after you two." He chuckled.

"We could always do an encore," Mayweather said with a sly look over to Reed.

"Um, why don't we order dessert?" Archer spoke up, not liking that idea.

Reed's eyes flashed at the idea of kissing Mayweather in public again. It had been so long since he'd been so open. Before Mayweather's kiss that nearly got him gutted, he hadn't been kissed in public for...He shook his head at the length of time. Much too long...He reached over and took Mayweather's hand, squeezing it. This man...

He looked to Archer. "How about something with honey in it?"

Reed could hear Mayweather take a deep breath at the word honey. He smiled softly to himself, giving the other man a glance. The slight fire in his eyes nearly made Reed shiver a little. Just the reaction he wanted...He smiled slyly and squeezed his hand again before looking back to everyone else.

The others had missed the moment between Reed and Mayweather while looking over the dessert menu. They decided on something with chocolate and another with fruit and honey.

Reed's sly move had worked rather well on Mayweather. He was finding it quite hard to concentrate and extremely hard not to kiss the other man again. He suddenly couldn't stop picturing Reed covered in honey like he himself had been early that day. The idea was all he could think about as he took a bite of one of the dessert.

"Bored of us already, Travis?" Trip asked as he saw the far off look on the man's face.

"What? Oh, no..." He looked over at Reed, who pretended not to notice, then back at Trip. "Sorry, just thinking about something..."  
Trip smirked. "Something huh? I think I can guess that something..."

Sato chuckled softly as Mayweather blushed a little.

Trip glanced out the window at the darkening evening. "I suppose we've kept you two apart for a few hours. Should do you good."

Reed grinned slyly. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about Trip."

"Oh really?" Trip chuckled.

"Really," Reed answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"All right, if these two are itching to be alone, we might as well head back," Archer said even while smiling a little himself.

"Who said we were?" Reed asked. His straight face was harder to keep as he felt Mayweather's hand on his thigh. Even though it didn't move, it's warmth against his skin was wonderfully teasing.

"I think Travis' staring off dreamily gave you away," Sato answered as she stood up.

Reed steadied his breathing as Mayweather ran his hand up along the inside of his thigh quickly before standing himself. 'Damn tease,' Reed thought as he too stood. 'He's going to jump me once we get to my quarters...' He grinned at the idea despite trying to keep a straight face.

The others could tell something was up but couldn't put a finger on it, so let it go as they went to pay their bills and head back to the shuttle pod. The streets were less crowded and it didn't take long to get back to the main shuttle station. The two men had nearly forgotten their mission of giving Sato and Trip a push towards one another. As Mayweather reluctantly went away from Reed to the helm of the shuttle, the other man tried to sit Sato and Trip together. He was unsuccessful. Sato sat next to Reed the moment he sat down. 'Woman, sit next to one of the available men...' he thought with a slight sigh. Still he could see something again between Trip and Archer as they sat together on the other bench. Well Sato could always try hitting on Phlox...or T'Pol, if the two in front of him managed to come together. Oh well, either way it didn't seem like the evening had been a huge success in the matchmaking department. At least it had been quite entertaining.

"So are you heading straight to bed, Hoshi?" Archer asked.

"Probably, although I'm off duty tomorrow."

"I've got tomorrow off again too," Trip said, then smiled. "Want to go shopping?"

"You? Shopping?"

"Of course." Trip grinned. "I need some more knickknacks for my quarters."

Sato chuckled. "Sure Trip. Even if Travis seems to think I'm nearly a man, at least I still shop like a woman." She smirked.

Reed chuckled as he gave the Captain a look. Now who was playing matchmaker...? The other man looked rather pleased with himself. Well maybe tonight hadn't been a bust. He made a mental note to check up on Sato tomorrow night and see how the shopping had gone.

They made it back to the Enterprise and went their separate ways. Reed was looking forward to getting back to his shift the next day, if only for a couple hours. His mind wandered off to thoughts of phase pistol testing and recalibrating the ship's targeting system as he walked back to his quarters with Mayweather. As everyone knew, he very much enjoyed his job, even if some worried about his fascination with high explosives...

Malcolm was caught completely off guard by Travis after they stepped into the quarters. As soon as the door closed behind them, Travis grabbed him and pressed him back against the door. Thoughts of work disappeared as Travis' hungry kiss blew him away. Malcolm moaned deeply through the kiss, lifting a leg up around the other man's thigh as he was pressed against the door. His arms came up around Travis' chest, pulling him even closer. They swam in the kiss as they enjoyed the sheer force of it.

Finally they both pulled back for air, staring into each other's eyes as they took deep breaths. Malcolm enjoyed feeling Travis breathe as they stayed pressed tightly together. "Did I manage to push one of your buttons, Travis? I'll have to remember this one..." He ran his fingers up along his spine.

Travis sighed. "I just...couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Sorry to be a tease with the honey...Just couldn't help myself." He leaned in to kiss along Travis' jaw.

Travis closed his eyes. "I needed to be reminded just who was sitting beside me..." He turned his head to kiss Malcolm again. This kiss was more subdued and Malcolm broke it off slowly.

"Well if you're going to start demanding sex Travis..." Malcolm grinned and caressed his hands down from Travis' shoulders to his uniform's zipper. "...I get to be on top."

Feeling Travis sigh at the thought was nearly better than hearing it. "You're up for it?"

"I think I can manage. Besides, I can't have you thinking I never get a turn. You upstart Ensigns always think you can take over..."

"And you upstart Lieutenants always think you know everything..." Travis kissed Malcolm one last time before he moved back away from the door.

Malcolm wasn't about to just let Travis jump into bed with him after the sneak attack he pulled on him. He reached out and kept Travis from turning to the bed. His eyes gleamed as he stepped away from the door, running his hand up along Travis' front zipper. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the..." He didn't finish his sentence as Malcolm dragged them into another deep kiss. Malcolm unzipped the other man's uniform down to his hips and ran his hand along the undershirt beneath. The fire that had managed to calm now quickly flared back to life. They dove into a frantic kiss as they worked to get each other undressed. Malcolm pushed Travis' uniform off his shoulders and pulled his undershirt off as Travis did the same to him. In the frenzy Travis pushed Malcolm back up against the door. His hands roamed the lighter man's skin and rolled a nipple between his fingers when he found it.

The communication system beeped before Sato's voice came through. "Sato to Reed."

Both men moaned at the thought of stopping. Travis kissed along Malcolm's neck as he continuing his toying with him. "Don't answer."

Malcolm moaned deeply, leaning his head back against the door. "She won't take a hint that subtle..."

"Hoshi to Malcolm..."

"Let her come track us down then," Travis muttered, his hands caressing down Malcolm's stomach.

Malcolm moaned and dug his fingers into Travis' shoulders. "No...I'm not putting on a live show, not even for Hoshi." He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, then reached over to hit the comm button. "What Hoshi?" he said rather roughly.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd be interested in joining Trip and me tomorrow after your half shift in the morning?"

Malcolm bit his lip to stop a deep moan as Travis' persistence didn't stop with the conversation he was trying to carry on. He had slipped a hand down into his boxers and simply wrapped it around Malcolm's erection. 'Don't move that hand, don't move that hand...' Malcolm chanted in his head, nails digging into Travis' skin. He closed his eyes, struggling to open his mouth to answer Hoshi. Finally he was able to snap out, "Hoshi, just enjoy some time alone with a man who's single for once, all right?"

He could almost see the put out look on Sato's face. "You don't have to get upset. I was just asking. Besides, Trip is too into T'Pol. Come on, it'll be fun Malcolm. You need some things to liven up those quarters."

Malcolm was nearly ready to shout at Hoshi to shut up and leave him alone and just enjoy her time with the other man, when Travis started stroking his hand over his erection. His mouth opened in a silent moan as he tried desperately to keep himself quiet. 'Damn you, Travis, damn you...' He gasped for breath, trying to keep his mind focused on the fact Sato was listening in on all this. An answer, something to get her to go away..."H-Hoshi," he stuttered, "I've got lots of work to do and..." He bit back another moan as Travis rubbed his thumb against the tip of his erection. Malcolm's eyes grew desperate as they stared up at the ceiling. "...just remind Trip that T'Pol is never going to...do anything with him. He's way too damn illogical...and my quarters are lively enough...Now just please..." A whimper escaped his lips as Travis' stroking quickened. "Good night." He slammed the comm button off, finally letting out a deep throated moan as his hips rocked with the stroking.

Reaching down to stop him after a moment, Malcolm took a deep breath as he pushed Travis back a couple steps. He glared at the him with hungry eyes. "God damn bloody fucking tease," Malcolm growled. "That's it. On the floor."

Travis had completely enjoyed teasing Malcolm, knowing it would drive him crazy, but felt himself shiver at the look in his eyes now. He was more commanding and dominating at this moment than he had been that afternoon. Without comment he lowered himself to the floor.

Malcolm watched to be sure he did as he was told, then walked to get the lubricant, coming back with a pillow as well. He tossed the items beside Travis' right hip, then stripped the last of his own clothing off. Seeing the look of want and excitement in Travis' eyes, his irritated mood slipped away slightly but he kept his commanding stance. Kneeling down, he pushed Travis onto his back and pulled off the last of the other man's clothing as well.

"Onto your stomach, hips on the pillow," Malcolm snapped as he picked up the lubricant. Both men were quite ready after Travis' teasing.

"Yes sir," Travis said as he did as he was told, suddenly realizing this position was going to drive him insane. He wasn't going to be able to see Malcolm and his own erection was going to go completely ignored. 'I suppose this should teach me to keep in line,' he thought but still smirked to himself. He doubted he'd ever be able to keep from teasing Malcolm.

Slipping a greased up finger inside Travis, Malcolm grinned at the moan he got. His irritation had slipped enough to remember this would only be Travis' second time. That thought made him come around even more. Gentle, he needed to be gentle...

He kissed along Travis' shoulders as he murmured, "Don't do that again..."

"Mm, but I'm sure Hoshi will think twice about bothering us again..." Travis moaned as Malcolm added another finger, rubbing against the nub just inside.

"True...but I don't want to frighten Hoshi off all together."

"Well she is kind of annoying." Travis chuckled softly, closing his eyes as Malcolm nipped at the back of his neck.

"I'll be sure to tell her how you really feel. Now quiet..." He added another finger and drew another deep moan from Travis.

The younger man felt a little nervous as Malcolm hovered behind him, stroking his fingers in and out, but memories of their first night together were enough to keep the worry from growing. He was sure this most definitely would feel good and Malcolm would never hurt him. His mind came back to the present as he added a fourth finger. Moaning, Travis rocked his hips back against the stroking. "Malcolm..."  
The last of Malcolm's irritation melted away. The open, needy way Travis moaned his name was horribly endearing. Nuzzling his back, he slipped his fingers out of Travis and spread the lubricant over his erection, moaning at his own touch. He spread the other man's legs more and moved directly behind him, caressing his back. Malcolm leaned over him to whisper softly in his ear, "I love you Travis."

Travis sighed deeply as he turned his head enough to look into Malcolm's eyes. They burned with want but with something else as well. He felt overwhelmed for a moment as he got lost in Malcolm's blue eyes, whispering softly back, "I love you Malcolm."

The tender moment caught both men by surprise. They struggled between staying lost in each other's eyes and moving on. Finally Travis smiled softly. "You're not going to stare at me all evening, are you?"

"Maybe..." Malcolm replied with his own smile, kissing him deeply before pulling back. Travis laid his head back down on his arms folded in front of him. As Malcolm pressed the tip of his penis against Travis, both remembered what they had been doing a moment before. With a deep moan from each, Malcolm pushed the tip of himself into Travis' worked opening. "Oh...I forgot how tight you are, Travis..." Malcolm bit his bottom lip as he struggle for some kind of control, his hands on Travis' hips.

"I...oh God Malcolm..." Travis meant to explain how he had forgotten what this felt like, but lost himself as Malcolm started to push in a hair more. He moaned deeply and closed his eyes. "Yes..." he managed to moan out.

Malcolm found himself much too quickly in a race with his self control. Damn but it felt like forever since he'd done this. His fingers dug into Travis' skin as they held onto his hips. He wasn't halfway in before he was panting hard and sweat was dripping off his forehead. Travis wasn't in any better shape. His fingers were ripping into the carpeting as he mumbled incoherently between delicious moans. Malcolm hated the idea of giving up now but he wasn't sure if they could make it all the way. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing in again. Making sure not to go too fast, he tried to speed up as much as possible. He wanted Travis so badly but he couldn't hurt him.

They were both covered in sweat when Malcolm finally buried himself completely inside Travis. "God...Sometime we...have to do this...when we can...take our time..."

"Good luck...with that idea," Travis moaned, panting deeply as he arched his hips up towards Malcolm.

"Oh yes..." The other man finally let go of his thin line of control and pulled back his hips some to slam back into Travis. Both cried out and Malcolm quickly jumped into a frenzied pace, chanting Travis' name with each plunge in.

Travis tried to rock back against him but Malcolm held him down by his hips for balance. As Malcolm managed to rub roughly against the nub of nerves just inside Travis, the younger man cried out his climax as he tossed his head back. "Malcolm!"

As Travis' whole body seemed to clamp around Malcolm, he was pulled into his own climax with a deep shudder that ran from head to toe. Clawing at the other man's skin, he pumped rapidly against the tight muscle as it dragged out his climax. With a final shudder, Malcolm collapsed onto Travis.

They laid together for a long time before either one moved. Finally Travis said softly, "I hope the sex always stays this fantastic..."

Malcolm chuckled softly. "Oh lovely, now I've got to top myself every time..."

Travis smiled more at the feeling of Malcolm chuckling against his back than anything else. "No pressure."

"No, now you'll leave me if I don't perform." He smiled against Travis' back. "Some caring boyfriend you are."

Travis chuckled softly this time and carefully rolled them onto their sides and then turned around to facing Malcolm. "Don't be silly...I'm not going any where." He ran his fingers along Malcolm's cheekbone, then through his ruffled hair.

Despite his joking comment, Malcolm still enjoyed hearing Travis' words. He looked into Travis' dark eyes. How was he ever going to tear himself away to go back to his post tomorrow, he suddenly wondered. He leaned closer and kissed him tenderly. "Lets go to bed."

"We'll have to share the one clean pillow," Travis said with a smirk.

Malcolm chuckled softly. "I have another clean pillowcase." He pinched the other man's side gently before getting up. Tossing the stained pillowcase into the laundry, he replaced it with a clean one while Travis got up and slipped into bed. Malcolm tossed the pillow at him before jumping in with him. They curled up together after turning off the lights. This...this was what Malcolm had missed so much while he was in Sickbay. There had been no way to curl up with Travis on the small biobed. How he had missed the touch of the man's soft skin against his...


End file.
